Puppy Love
by ashenrenee
Summary: "Remus was your first mate, and no one will deny you the right to grieve him, but you will find another, and once the pain is gone what you feel for your new mate will make your feelings for Remus look like puppy love." Fenrir x Hermione. Rated M. Smut. One Shot!


**Hello loves! So this one shot is a gift for littleredsiren3101, who gave me the pairing and the prompt 'puppy love' on tumblr. It was supposed to be a drabble, but I got a little carried away. Here you go dear, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is JK Rowling's sandbox, I'm just building castles.**

 **Lots of love to my alpha reader Kreeblim Sabs, and to my beta reader NDMC.**

 **Warning: Smut ahead!**

 **Thank you for reading and please remember to feed the magical review eating fairy!**

* * *

It was like dying. The tear in her soul where her mate's magic had once been tied to hers radiated with pain. She was in agony, the man she had loved with every fiber of her being had been ripped away from her in a battle that he should never of had to fight. She lay in their tent and cried uncontrollably for three days before the Alpha came to find her.

"You need to get up," he said, ducking to keep from hitting his head on the low canvas ceiling. She didn't move. "You need to eat Little One. You have to get up, eat, get cleaned up. I know that this is hard for you but you need to take another mate, you can't live without one, you'll die."

"I want to die," she whispered brokenly. Another wave of pain hit her and she sobbed harder. She knew that she was being dramatic, mates lost each other all the time, they were at war, it shouldn't have been such a shock when Greyback's forces had returned without her Remus, but it _was_. Remus had been one of the oldest wolves in their pack, he'd been four when he was bitten and he'd lived longer than most wolves even dared to dream to – except for Greyback who was, undeniably, the oldest known wolf in history.

"No you don't," Greyback growled. "Remus was your first mate, and no one will deny you the right to grieve him, but you will find another, and once the pain is gone what you feel for your new mate will make your feelings for Remus look like puppy love." He moved forward to kneel at the edge of her pallet.

"It doesn't matter," she sobbed. "Nothing matters. Even if I wanted another mate, which I _don't_ , none of the unmated males have come to offer themselves as my mate."

She looked up when he chuckled, her bloodshot eyes meeting his as he lowered himself down onto the pallet next to her. "They weren't allowed. You needed time to mourn, and I didn't want anyone to claim you before I had the chance," he explained, reaching out and pulling her body closer, so that it was pressed against his.

She shook her head. "I don't want another mate, I want Remus," she whispered brokenly.

"That's too bad, because I've already made it clear that you are to become the new Alpha female, everyone has already accepted the decision," he told her, running a soothing hand through her wild, honey brown curls. She hated herself for the way she curled into him, seeking the comfort he offered her like he was a pool of water in a desert.

"I need more time," she argued. He nodded.

"I know, and if I could I would give it to you," he murmured. "But a female wolf needs a mate or she dies, you know that. Let me mate you, and then I will give you as much time as you need." She opened her mouth to argue, to deny him – surely he could give her at least one more day – but he pressed a finger against her lips, cutting her off. "Listen to me, Little One," he ordered. "Remus is gone, he's dead and I'm more sorry for that than I can say. I liked him, I turned him myself when he was just a boy and I was proud of the wolf he became. That being said I cannot, in good conscience, let his mate die."

She frowned, confused, and he removed his finger from her mouth to let her speak. "Why me?" she asked. "You wouldn't let just any woman be Alpha female, you haven't had a mate in a long time. You could always let one of the other males have me-" He placed his finger back on her lips and she stopped talking immediately.

"Do not question me," he growled. She felt her eyes widen in fear, her heart stopping for just a moment when she realized what exactly it was that she had just done.

"I- I didn't mean-" she squeaked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you didn't mean to, but you did and you will never do it again. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. She nodded vigorously. "You're right, I haven't had a mate in a very long time. They can be such cumbersome creatures and I don't like to find myself tripping over some weak minded tramp everywhere I go. Not to mention that I don't mind indulging in the occasional raid and if I have a mate it means I can't have the full experience."

"The full exper- oh." She shuddered when she realized what he was talking about. About how rape was a big part of the raids that the men in the pack carried out every once in awhile. She wondered if she should be worried for a moment before she decided that if he meant to rape her he wouldn't have taken the time to have a conversation with her first.

"I won't do that anymore," he promised. "I'm not like some of the others, I am always faithful to my mate when I have one."

"Can I have one more day?" she asked, feeling her heart break further when he shook his head.

"It cannot wait any longer, we will mate tonight or you will be dead by morning," he said sternly. She started to cry again and he shushed her, pressing light kisses across her cheeks. "Are you going to make this difficult for me Little One?" he asked, moving his body so that he was hovering over her. She shook her head but continued to cry even as his lips moved back across her cheeks, his tongue darting out to lick the tears from her face, until he covered her mouth with his own.

He swallowed her sobs as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past her lips to stroke hers tentatively. It reassured her, in a way, to know that he was hesitant, that he felt just as unsure as she did. Because for all that the way he was kissing her, touching her, making her feel as if her entire body was on _fire_ , she wasn't quite able to get over the fact that he _wasn't_ Remus.

"Stop thinking Little One," he breathed, breaking their kiss long enough to pull her deerskin tunic over her head. She wasn't wearing anything underneath – years of being Remus' mate having taught her that knickers tended to get ripped to shreds and bras just got in the way and were uncomfortable anyway. Greyback growled in approval and for a moment she felt elated that she had managed to please him somehow.

He dipped his head to kiss along her collarbone, nipping lightly at her skin as he moved down, making a path to her breasts. He teased her mercilessly, kissing every inch of each mound while carefully avoiding the aching peaks, so that by the time he took one nipple in his mouth and pinched the other one between his thumb and forefinger she was writhing beneath him, crying out with the intensity of her need.

Somewhere along the way she'd forgotten her mourning, the sharp pain in her chest had dulled, the tattered edges of her soul were soothed by a rush of magic that filled the empty crevice that had once belonged to Remus. She knew, in the part of her brain that she wasn't currently using, that when it was over, when Greyback had claimed her as his own, the pain would return but it would be bearable. He was doing more in that moment than saving her life by mating her, he was making it so that she would not lose her mind to her grief.

Greyback slid his hand down her body to the apex of her thighs. She moaned when his fingers brushed against her clit before diving into her silky folds. "Gods you're wet," he groaned, thrusting his hips to grind his erection against her thigh. Desire so strong she could hardly fathom it shot through her and she bucked against his hand, desperate for release.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please, what?" he asked continuing to stroke her with his fingers as he watched her reaction.

"Please, t-take me," she begged. Almost immediately his fingers stopped their ministrations and she found herself being flipped over, so that she was on her hands and knees. She automatically lowered the top portion of her body so that her face was pressed against the soft animal pelt covering the pallet, offering him better access to her dripping cunt, a habit formed after years of letting Remus take her in the same position.

She cried out when he shoved into her without warning, gasping at the size of him. He was bigger than Remus had been by far, and rougher, pounding into her with unrelenting abandon, making her shriek in pleasure with each thrust.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to pull her up a little, changing their position so that he brushed against her g-spot every time he pushed into her. "Say my name Little One," he commanded, his voice rough with exertion. "Say my name and I'll make you come."

"Fenrir," she gasped, not thinking twice before allowing his name to tumble past her lips. The second the word left her mouth she felt his mouth on her, at the place where her neck met her shoulder, his teeth scraping against the place where Remus' claim mark had once been. It had faded away within the days since his death, no doubt in preparation for this moment, to make room for the new scar that Greyback would give her.

His fingers found her clit and he began rubbing her in small circles as he continued his brutal pace. The tight coil that had formed inside of her suddenly sprang loose and she screamed his name as she came, waves of pleasure washing over her. She barely noticed when Greyback's teeth cut through her skin, marking her as his mate as he spilled himself inside of her with a groan.

They collapsed onto the pallet and she started to cry again as the reality of what had just happened crashed down on her. Greyback pulled her into his arms, lapping at the bite wound he'd just inflicted in an effort to both soothe his mate and to hasten the healing process.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered against her skin. "I wish it could have waited, I would have given you more time, hell I'll give you as much time as you need now." She couldn't remember a single instance in the entire time she'd known him that he'd ever used her name before. She'd been Runt for a long time, and then as they'd gotten to know one another she'd become Little One, but she'd never been Hermione. Thinking about it in that moment she realized she'd never heard him call any of the women in the pack by name, they _all_ had nicknames.

"Go to sleep," he ordered gently, kissing her on the forehead. "When you wake we'll get you something to eat, and then we'll go down to the river to bathe." She nodded reluctantly, not willing to disobey a direct order from him, both her Alpha and her mate.

It didn't take long for her to cry herself to sleep, her emotions had been running on high for three days, she was hurt, grieving, probably a little confused. Fenrir watched his mate sleep, a small smile forming on his face as he thought of Lupin's betrayed expression when he'd snapped his neck. He'd wanted her for such a long time, but she'd already been mated to Lupin when they'd joined his pack.

He'd been patient, waited years to build up the young couple's trust, made sure that Lupin was irreversibly loyal to him, gone out of his way to secure Hermione's respect. No one knew what he had done, that he had murdered one of his own pups in an effort to secure his prize, no one would ever know.

Hermione would mourn for her lost love but it would fade and she would come to love him, fiercely, with a burning passion that Remus Lupin never would have hoped to acquire from the tiny Gryffindor. What she had felt for him had been puppy love, weak and feeble, what she would feel for Fenrir would be so much more.


End file.
